Chinese Communist Guerrilla
Chinese Communist Guerrillas were Chinese guerrilla troops in World War Two era. They're different from Communist Party of China for their more modern weapons and specialist in guerrilla tactics against Imperial Japanese Army. During the second great war, due to lack of modern weapons and trained forces, China suffered severe loss against Japanese invaders. While the Chinese Nationalist Forces were in charge of battling against Japanese troops at the front, many Communist guerrilla groups emerged in Japanese-occupied areas, launching small attacks on railways, supply lines and Japanese scout teams. Though many of those guerrillas were organized by local landlords and patriotic groups at first, they were all recruited into the Communist forces led by future dictator Mao Zedong in following years. As the war went on, the Communist troops were recognized and legislated by Chiang Kai-Shek led Nationalist Government and received their own code names. Two of the most famous names were the Eight Route Army and the Xin Tsi Army. With the help from Nationalist Government and Soviet Allies, the Communist Guerrillas were capable of putting up attacks on larger scale, such as the controversial Hundred Regiments Offensive. At the end, they succeeded in regaining Japanese-occupied land and making great impact on supply lines of Japanese Army. Many of those guerrillas developed into the very first incarnation of today's Chinese People's Liberation Army. Battle vs. Free French Forces (by Battlefan237) Free French Forces : X 7 Chinese Communist Guerrillas: X 7 Somewhere remote in Northern China After taking down a Japanese scout team, a small group of Chinese Communist Guerrilla fighters chose to rest in a nearby deserted village. While most of them were asleep in a farmhouse, two crept out and went up a nearby hill . They both remained silent as they appreciated the fabulous view of streams and forests from the top. If it hadn't been the war, they would have been still appreciating this kind of view as farmers with their children and wives, but not as soldiers with their loved ones slaughtered by machine guns . Recalling their dead friends and loved ones, both soldier frowned. "鬼子来之前我还只是个种地的.....（Before the war I was nothing but an average farmer...）" Said one of them, but he stopped, because something unusual emerged from the forest. It was a group of men dressed in yellow uniforms. "黄军装，一定是日本人！(Yellow uniforms, it must be the Japanese !)" Shouted the guerrilla soldier, but immediately his head was blown into red mists by an M1917 Enfield rifle . Obviously, the Chinese was also mistaken as German troops due to their dark grey uniforms. "妈的，真的是日本人！（Shit, it's really the Japanese.）" Thought the other Chinese. He immediately ran back to the farmhouse and woke up all of his comrades. The "yellow uniform people", who were revealed to be a group of Free French soldiers, pursued the footprints into the village, where the Chinese had already prepared for their upcoming. The French leader kicked open the door of the farmhouse where the Chinese had been sleeping, finding nobody but cigarette ends and newly removed dragon decorations that used to be attached to the gate. "Il y a quelqu'un dans le coin ( Someone's around here.)." Said the leader, who ordered his men to search around nearby farmhouses . One French soldier recklessly burst into a nearby double-floor farmhouse, in which a Chinese guerrilla hid. The Chinese guerrilla clutched up his Chiang-Kai-Shek Rifle and pumped the French in the chest . The second French soldier who followed into the house opened fire with his MAS-38 and sprayed down the guerrilla . Then he walked upstairs to check if there were something else. Just as he entered the corridor, the Chinese leader jumped out from the storage room, smashing the French's jaw with his rifle. It caused the French to drop his MAS-38 and groan in rage. He took out the Trench knife and tried to stab the guerrilla leader,but the Chinese leader dodged quickly because he had been prepared for this kind of strike, considering the fact that the Japanese he faced were all masters of using daggers and knives in close fights. The French roared and attacked again, this time stabbed the Chinese on the arm. The strike left a long, painful scar, but causing nothing fatal. The guerrilla leader took out his own bayonet and sliced the French in the throat. Bloods were splattered to the ceiling . "Merde, tombé dans le piège !(Damn, we've been tricked !)" Yelled the French leader. To make the situation worse, a Chinese sniper silently emerged from the nearby village watchtower and targeted the Enfield soldier. He triggered his Mosin-Nagant, making a gory whole on the back the the unprepared French Sniper . The French scattered and sheltered themselves behind pillars and walls. The sniper repeated firing at them, but all missed. The tension escalated as another Chinese soldier carrying a PPSh-41 roared into the court. The French fired back with MAS-38 and MAS-36, but all in vain due to the fact that the existence of the Chinese sniper hampered them from standing up and taking aim. "Des grenades ? (Where are the grenades ?)" Shouted the French leader. Catching his meaning, a French soldier ventured to tossed an F1 French-made Grenade towards the watchtower. The bomb hit the tower roof, and bounced down. The explosion came as the bomb landed at the bottom of the tower. It blew off the wooden leg that supported the tower, causing it to lean and crack. The whole wooden structure crumbled down like a pile of broken branches, while the roof top crashed straight into another farmhouse, smashing the skull of the Chinese sniper on a dragon decoration. Then the sniper's body tumbled down and fell into the mess . However, the French that threw the grenade had been completely exposed under the massive firepower of PPSh-41, which instantly riddled his body with bleeding holes . The death of the sniper gave the French a chance to strike back. As the Chinese suppressed the others in haste, one French soldier who'd been hidden behind a wall leaned out and took down the guerrilla with the penetrating bullets from his MAS-36 . He cheered, but the Chinese leader shot him on the head with his Chiang-Kai-Shek Rifle from the roof top of that double-floored house . The French soldiers were in panic. One of them fled from a stone side way but another Chinese jumped out from bushes and capped him with a Shanxi Type 17 . The French leader fired off his robust Modele 1935 pistol in haste, hitting the Type 17 Chinese four times, two on the stomach , one on the shoulder, and one in the face. The Chinese slipped down and gasped in pain, dying after coughing out amounts of blood . The French leader ran off from the side way, while the Chinese leader rushed out of the building and engaged in hot pursuit. He fired his Type 17 at the French, but all missed for they were both running. All in a sudden, something was launched from behind.The Chinese leader immediately realized that it was a Chinese stick grenade, so he lay down. The stick grenade was initially tossed for the French leader, who looked back and noticed it. "Merde ! (Shit !)" A slang followed by an explosion, and the battle ended swiftly . The Chinese leader stood up and turned to the guerrilla soldier who threw the bomb from the roof top. He signaled him that the whole thing had been finished, and he could come down. They rejoined and started to collect all the French firearm. Losing many of their comrades, they sighed, and mourned for them in the most traditional way--burning cloth and paper to send their souls back to the else world. Though entitled communists, they're not atheists after all, for the fact that had been mentioned : They're just average farmers fighting for their nation and dignity. Days later, they met with larger groups of guerrillas and went on their struggle against the Japanese. Winner : Chinese Communist Guerrillas. ''' Expert's Opinion The Chinese are packed with advanced firearms , and their experience and tactics that combined both urban and frontier guerrilla warfare strategy ensured their victory. So the battle turned out to be a wash for them. To see original battle and votes, please click here. Battle vs. Boer Commando by The Deadliest Warrior Boer Guerillas: Chinese Communist Warriors: In a thick woodland forest, five Boer guerillas lie in ambush for any unspuspectng trespassers. The leader, perched in the crook of a branch, whispers down to his group, "Indringers!" ("Intruders!") The Boers nod and crouch deeper in their foliage. Across a nearby stream appproach five Chinese Communist Warriors, guns at the ready, searching about for opposition. Ass they attempt to cross the stream, they hear a yell, "ATTACK!" Gunshots pierce the air and one Chinese Communist drops to the ground with a gaping bullet hole in his neck. The Chinese Communists fall back across the stream and return fire, missing. The Boers yell loudly and run deeper into the forest, raising their guns high in the air intimidatingly. The Communist squad leader signals to his men to proceed. They continue forward, albeit more cuatiously, and this time they are prepared when they hear the crack of a foot in the bushes ahead. Ordering his men to hold back, the Communist leader takes out a grenade, lights it, and lobs it at the bush. Silnce.... then BOOM! Grass, dirt, and blood fly up in the shower of sparks and flames and a Boer guerilla tumbles out of the bush, dead. The Communists spread out and go off in the forest in two different directions. Two Boers watch from the trees above and one grabs his Mauser pistol, aims briefly, and fires right at one of the unsuspecting Communist's heads. The Boers scramble down the tree and before the second Communist warrior can react, one of the Boers slashes at his arm with his plantation knife. The Chinese Communist retaliates with a punch to the gut and as the Boer falls back the Communist unloads two clips into his head. He looks up to see the other Boer with his Mauser rifle, bayonet attatched. The Boer snarls as he plunges the blade into the Communist's stomach. Wrenching the baypnet out, the Boer watches the Chinese warrior cough up blood and die. The Boer wipes the blood on his pants and heads off towards his companions. The other two Chinese Communists find the leader Boer and one of his subordinates aiming at them down the way. The leader Communist dives to the side but his comrade his shot in the stomach and leg and falls wounded. The Communist leader aims with his Mosin-Nagant and shoots the Boer subordinate in the head. The Boer falls back and lays splayed out in the grass, blood leaking from his forehead. Turning, he sees another Boer runningat him with a bayonet on his rifle but another quick shot from the Mosin-Nagant dispatches of that Boer warrior too. The Boer leader runs down the woods, taking cover behind the trees, and manages to shoot and kill theinjured Cinese Communist. He attatches a bayonet to his rifle and charges at the Chinese warrior. The Chinese leadeer grabs his machete and swings at the Boer, who ducks back warily. Another swing cuts off the Boer's arm, leaving a bloody stump. Horrified, the Boer looks up to see the Chinese Communist leader swing the bloody machete at his neck, killing him. The Chinese ommunist looks at the dead body, raises his machete in the air and shouts"勝利！" ("Victory!") '''Winner: Chinese Communist Warrior Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle and vote, click here. Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:World War Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors